


The Cold Coffee

by gagakuma



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Too much coffee, georges has enough of it, philip is too much like ales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagakuma/pseuds/gagakuma
Summary: Philip is studying like a madman but his boyfriend has had enough of it for one night.
Relationships: Georges Washington de La Fayette & Philip Hamilton (1782-1801), Georges Washington de La Fayette/Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet request from tumblr! I wanted to practice my writing so I thought this would be a good way to do it!

All you could hear was furious typing and rustling of papers mixed with occasional heavy sighs and grunts. It was something that Georges had grown very used to. However, that didn’t mean it didn’t annoy him from time to time. Right now was a good example.

“Philip, couldn’t you stop for today? It’s freaking 11 in the evening.” Georges whined from where he was sprawled across Philip’s bed.

Philip didn’t even stop writing nor did he look at his boyfriend who was desperately trying to get his attention. “I’m not finished yet. Just have to write this one chapter…” Philip mumbled.

Georges pouted and narrowed his eyes. Philip was taking too much after his father. It was clear as day. The resemblance was almost unnerving, that’s what Georges’ father had said too when he had seen Philip and Alexander side by side, talking about Philip’s studies. Philip and Georges were both English language and literature majors, Georges being one year ahead of Philip. This seemed to somehow fuel Philip’s workaholism in a very dangerous way. 

Georges studied Philip’s hunched form and saw big bags under his eyes. The poor man was exhausted. There was a cup of coffee in the middle of all the papers and books, the coffee most likely cold already as it had been forgotten there. Philip had been working on his book essay for the whole evening now. It had to be perfect, apparently. 

About half an hour passed and Georges saw Philip starting a new chapter and didn’t stop as he had said he would. Okay, that’s it. Georges jumped up from the bed and shoved Philip to the side, saved his work and slapped the laptop shut.

“Alright, that’s enough!” He hollered.

Philip flinched in surprise and looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes full of betrayal. “Hey! I told you I wasn’t done yet! I need to-” 

“You said you needed to finish that chapter but I just fucking saw you starting a new one.” Georges said flatly.

He snatched the laptop in his hands and held it up high when Philip desperately tried to reach it. “No. You’re done. You can continue your overly long essay tomorrow.” His tone didn’t leave any room for arguments. 

Philip knew when he had lost a battle so he pulled the cutest pout he could muster. “Fine.” He grumbled. 

A satisfied smile curled on Georges’ full lips and he gently placed the laptop back on the desk. “Snuggles. Now.” He ordered.

Poor Philip got dragged into the bed but he couldn’t really complain when Georges’ strong arms wrapped around him, enveloping him into his warmth. As he had been ordered, he snuggled up to Georges and closed his eyes. “It’s not an overly long essay.” 

“Yes, it is. The limit was five pages and you have eight.” Georges shot back.

Another pout was directed to Georges and also ignored. There was no winning for Philip when it came to this. Georges grinned smugly when it was clear he had won. He pressed a soft, loving kiss on Philip’s lips and stroked his hair soothingly. 

“Get some rest, love. You need it.” He whispered. “I will be here with you. I will buy you a coffee in the morning.” 

Philip cheered up immediately after hearing this. A few more kisses were exchanged before they both fell asleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr and Instagram as gagakumadraws and on Twitter as GagakumaDraws.


End file.
